


Jingle Balls

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brothers, F/M, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Magic, Other, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Twins, Underage Sex, Yaoi, female santa, futanari santa, pedo, santa, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: This is a short story about santa and the presents he brings.... lol no it's about little boy fucking... enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance this story has to do with a lot of little boy fucking and pedo stuff so if you do not like that kind of things... please do not complain you have been warned...

It was a quiet night… the Smith family had a nice evening. Monica and Darrell enjoyed time with their kids, Tommy and Taylor. Twin boys who were too cute for words.

After some hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and whipped cream, the two boys began to doze off… knowing santa would soon be there.

“They are so precious.” Monica said wiping some whipped cream off their faces.

“They really are.” said Darrell as he lifted the two boys off to bed.

The husband and wife talked until late into the night... then they went to bed too.

Soon it was dark and quiet in the Smith family house… until sleigh bells softly jingled in the night.

This sound woke up Taylor and he woke up Tommy… the two walked downstairs in hopes to see santa.

There they saw a female figure bent over putting gifts underneath the tree. This confused the boys and they but the woman’s large bubble butt kept the boys entranced… when she turned around they saw her really large breasts. The woman was practically bursting out of her corset… the boys took in the sexy figure, their little boners making tents in their pajamas.

she wore long red gloves with white bows at the top, a red corset, long red boots with white zippers, white heels and red lipstick. The two boys looked at each other in shock.

“Well, well, well…” the woman said her face inches away from the two boys, “what do we have here?” she smirking... “Two naughty boys.” she pulled away with her arms crossed making her boobs bounce.

“Mrs. Clause?” Taylor asked.

“Nope, I’m santa baby!” she said pointing at herself with her thumb.

“B-but santa is a boy…” said the timid Tommy.

“Well kinda… I have boy… things.” she smirked again.

“What do you mean?” Asked Taylor, truly confused.

“Glad you asked.” she said as she undid her tie up thong… just then a large 12 inch cock, as thick as the two boy’s arms put together, flopped out from the thong… followed by two really large balls.

The two boys were shocked to see the big penis… it had a candy-cane sleeve around the shaft and a bra like tie for her balls… which were the size of large oranges.

The boys were horrified… no they were turned on?

“My peen won’t go down.” Tommy said as he tried to cover his tiny hard-on “this is gay, go down peen, go down!” the boy reprimanded his tent.

Taylor did not care, his little boy emotions were getting confused… in his head he saw a woman with large breasts, and he got turned on, then he imagined a woman with a large penis and he got even more turned on… the boy was feeling the lust and dove right in… it might’ve something to do with santa’s precum that got on the boy’s face… or the kid might have been a deviant to begin with… who knows.

“No this is gay Taylor, this is so gay!” Tommy tried to convince his brother.

“No, Tommy, this is good…” Taylor said.

“No!” Tommy said pushing Taylor down… the little boy looked at his brother from the floor and began to tear up.

“Now, now…” said santa, “brother shouldn’t fight, now kiss and makeup.”

Tommy helped Taylor up, the two boys were kneeling… For some reason when Tommy saw Taylor’s it was the most innocent beautiful thing he had ever seen… little did he know that santa had conjured a magic mistletoe above the boys that made them instantly have sexual feelings for each other.

Tommy gently held Taylor, the boy had tears in his eyes and to Tommy it made Taylor even more cute… so he gently kissed his brother… it was hot and the boy’s gay fears were thrown right out of his brain.

“That’s the way boys.” said santa becoming fully erect as she watched the boys make out. “Let santa in on some of this actions.” she said as she pushed her cock between the boys’ lips. The boys’ lips were soft, santa though, as she fucked their mouths. It didn’t take long before the two were covered in santa’s spunk.

Tommy felt the cum on his lips... he watched Taylor eat the white stuff like it was the tastiest thing in the world. So the boy tasted a little bit of the cum… his eyes opened up and he was stuffing as much of it into his mouth as possible.

“Oooo… you like santa’s treat,” she asked, “not too gay for you?” The boy shook his head. “Ok so do you want to do more gay stuff?” she asked, Tommy and Taylor nodded their head staring at santa’s drooling cock.

“Ok bend over and let me see your butts.” santa ordered.

The two boys got undressed and bent over, excited to see what was next. The futa began to lick the boy’s little holes, fingering in one as she stuffed her tongue down the other, the two boys loved the feeling. She wet their holes and then stepped back.

“W-what happened?” Tommy asked sadly.

“My cock is too big for your little boy-holes.” she said thinking… then she got an idea, she walked over to her purse.. it was a red velvet purse with a gold snap on top. She unsnapped the purse open and pulled out two large candy-canes, she gave one to each boy. “First you need to lick each others’ candy-cane, get it good and wet, then I want you to put it in each others’ butts.” she instructed.

The two boys agreed as they get into a 69 position and begin to push the thick sweet candy into each other’s asses… Taylor licks the stick as it goes into his brother’s tight hole… Tommy begins to lick his brother’s penis and balls and he dips the candy into his brother’s butt…

Santa begins to stroke her cock and fondles her large balls as she watches the two boys in their lust…

This candy-cane is magic, it gets bigger and bigger once the their holes get used to the size, it also makes their boy-pussies more flexible… after awhile the two boys are using two hands to fuck their sibling.

“That should be fine.” Santa said as she pulls the thick candy sticks from Taylor's ass. “I think I will try you first.” she said.

First she licked the boy’s sweet sticky ass, then she bends him over and begins to shove her thick cock deep into the boy… if it weren’t for the magic candy sticks that would have hurt but the boy only felt pleasure. She fucked the little boy deep and hard.

Meanwhile Tommy was lying back fucking himself with the candy-cane as he watched his brother take santa’s monster cock… after awhile…

“I’ll give you boys another present.” she said whispering into Taylor’s ear… and she cums into the boy. The hot cum flooded into the boy’s ass making the young boy cum… yes even at such a young age, this was santa’s present.

After a short rest, Tommy laid on his back and pulled his ass cheeks apart. “Please Santa, I want your present too.” the innocent boy pleaded. Santa was happy to oblige… the slut’s plea was too much for her and she fucked him harder than Taylor.

“Oh yes Santa, fuck my butt!” the boy begged.

“No little boy that is not your butt, that is your pussy, your boy-pussy.” she said then she continued to fuck the boy good and hard.

“Yes! Fuck my boy-pussy!!!” he screamed… lucky his parents were heavy sleepers or was it due to santa’s magic… who knows.

Before the night was done they did it in many different positions and had a whole lot of fun.

“It was fun my little sluts,” she said to the exhausted boys, “I left a present for your parents too.” she said right before she went up the chimney. She left the boys fully clothed and asleep in front of the tree.

The parents came down the next morning thinking they looked adorable little did they know their sweet boys had a gallon of santa’s cum up their bum…

Monica noticed a present that was not from them under the tree… one for her and one for Darrell…

-Later-

The boys woke up to see their daddy hopping up and down on their mommy’s futa dick almost as large as santa’s... Darrell was wearing thigh high stockings with matching pumps and Monica was wearing pink garter belts and white stockings… the two boys smiled at each other, they knew those were santa's presents for their family. So they grabbed their dildo from their stockings, they saw santa leave each of them one… Taylor hopped up and down on his suction cup dildo and Tommy was lying down fucking his own ass with his own dildo… both still watching their daddy getting fucked by their now futa mom.

The end... and Merry Xmas, and happy holidays to all my readers XD

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the help of LinkLink, he helped with the character development and some scenarios... it was supposed to be a comic but again, it didn't work out ^^; Oh well... it's still a good story.
> 
> Oh and please don't forget to reblog this link in tumblr so we can spread the fapping K? thank you


End file.
